Some Things Change
by Catrina
Summary: Rated T to be on the safe side. This story is written in the future city of Crystal Tokyo. Includes the Starlights and thier fanon couples. What happens when the Starlights planet is destroyed? Where will they find their new home? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

To all those who have read my other fic, this story has nothing to do with Letting Go. Also it has been a very long time since I wrote this fic. When I look back almost five years ago and re-read my first one I see that it is a little cheesy. But after I found out recently that people reviewed and like the fic I decided to post this one and some others that are now going through the review stage. Truly seeing good review made me post this story and I hope that you will enjoy this one as well. I do ask that you review or drop a line to at least let me know what you think.

Remember, these characters are not mine! I only enjoy making their lives chaotic.

Some Things Change 

**Chapter One**

By Catrina 

She could feel her planet coming apart at the seams. She had a connection to the planet. She grabbed on to the doorframe as another quake shook the planet. Her Senshi were doing the best they could, they were loading the people onto shuttles that would take two months to reach their far away destination. Tears fell down her face as her heart broke with her planet. This had happened before that she had to run. The last time had been because she couldn't fight yet, but now it was because no one could fight the forces of the Gods. When a planet was to be destroyed, there was no way that it could be stopped. She saw a bright light flash as another shuttle left the ground. Her senshi were doing a good job of finding everyone left. Soon they were the only ones around.

"Princess," A white-haired haired head peeked through the door.

"Yes, Healer." She said lifting her red eyes to meet sad green eyes.

"All the shuttles have left, are you ready to leave?"

"No, I will never be ready to leave home."

"We must leave now." Another voice broke into the conversation.

"Yes, Maker I know." She said looking to the tall brunette.

"Fighter is waiting."

"I know. But…"

"Princess…"

"I know. Earth is waiting."

"We're going to Earth?" Yaten asked unaware of the destination. "But why, all the others will be dead, what is a day here is a year there. It has been almost three thousand years. All our friends are dead." Yaten looked at her as she looked into her eyes.

"We will always have friends on Earth. Sailor Moon promised." With that she joined hand with her Senshi, and they flew to Earth. While it would take the shuttles two months it would take them less than two days.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the world through different eyes then she did when she was younger. One would almost say that these eyes were bitter and almost resentful. Things were different in this future that in the future that she had seen for herself. First of all her dearest Mamo-chan, had died in the freezing of the planet, along with thousands that she couldn't save. Her heart mourned all of their deaths, the thousands of people that she didn't know, the one that she did, and the one that she would never know. His death had hit her very hard and she still mourned for him from time to time, along with Chibi-usa. She had worked through a lot of it but she was still lonely. Rei had married Yuuichirou and they live together, but Mars still worked with her. Mars was her war advisor, while Jupiter was the head and heart of her military. Usagi hadn't wanted to put her in this job, but it was one that she enjoyed with her husband, Shinozaki. Venus was leader of the palace guard. She was very good; her and her guard foiled three assassination attempts. Then there was Mercury who held everything in check with the technology, plus she was the palace doctor. They were all well respected, some even thought of as goddesses. But even though she had this she was lonely. She missed Mamo-chan and the good old days. In a way, she had lost Jupiter and Mars, but Mercury and Venus were just as lonely as she was. They were untouchable, and unlovable, but they could be worshipped, ironic, there was a time when both she and Venus wanted to be worshipped and now that they were they hated it. Usagi took her hair out and brushed it out and climbed into bed. She fell soundly asleep and dreamed of nothing.

Minako was doing her last check. Her blue eyes reading and understanding the diverse data. She had Ami and her patience to thank for that. All of them have work hard and they carried so much the weight of the world on their shoulders, and for the most part they all loved their jobs. Granted she wished that she had become an idol, but not everyone had achieved her dream. She looked over all the readouts, and nothing in their galaxy was abnormal. She finished her reports and locked her office. She looked at the night guards and smiled.

"You know the drill; if anything happens give me a call. Good-night gentlemen." When she got to her room she changed into her silk nighty (A gift from Usagi and Ami before their lives changed). Her thoughts calmed as she slowly got ready for bed. She brushed her hair, teeth, and pampered herself by applying lotion on her skin. She thought back to simpler times when all she wanted to do was sing and dance, but now she just wished that she could share her life with someone. Loneliness was a killer, she thought before she promptly fell to sleep.

"We are almost there Princess." Maker told her. "Should we change into our male forms?"

"Yes, it would probably cause less of a stir." She stated changing into a more casual form herself.

"You said we would land in the park, Taiki?" Yaten asked, it was strange calling him that again.

"Yes." He said shortly waiting for the Earth to come into view.

"Hear we are." The eyes of the four grew as they saw the earth for the first time. It was surrounded in crystal.

"Oh my. What happened?" Seiya whispered blue eyes widened in shock. They landed and looked around in shock. There were patched of green grass and trees around but their the rest of the land seemed frozen in crystal ice. The world was dark but was cold as well. It didn't feel the same, the warmth that they remembered was missing. They looked around for anything familiar and barely remembered that this was the park. They looked off to the east to see a giant structure of crystal that looked like a spike of quartz growing from the core of the earth.

"The palace?" Taiki guessed pointing to the structure in the distance.

"That would be my guess." Seiya agreed. As a group they started to walk towards the assumed palace. They didn't make it very far when someone stopped them.

"Freeze. Who are you?" A male voice behind them sounded.

"Just go with the flow," Taiki said. "We are lost sir. Can you help us?"

The man didn't answer and just looked at his partner who was holding a computer. "Arrest them. They are not from this planet."

"But we can explain." Yaten said, finding himself in a type of handcuffs.

"You can explain to our head of Security."

Minako slowly started to wake, as the beeping noise wouldn't leave her alone. It took her a moment to realize that it was her security link. She pushed the talk button and registered the face in front of her. "Jupiter?" She asked sleep still present in her voice.

"We have something that you might want to see. The Starlights are back." Minako sat up so quick it made her head spin. "I will be right down"

She didn't bother to even change. She ran down the halls barefoot and ran down to the interrogation rooms. The guards there seemed surprised to see her in her pajama, considering that is was like a short dress that only came to just above her knees with spaghetti straps.

"Where are they?" The guard pointed toward a door and Minako looked through the window and she almost screamed with joy. _They are back_. Then she let her rational mind take over again, she couldn't let her emotions carry her away like in the past."Officer, I want them held in the Venus wing with guards until morning and the queen will deal with them. I still don't know why they are here, or they could be impersonators do NOT put them together. I want guards on all of them. Go get me Sailor Mercury." She looked over to Jupiter and smiled.

"This could be what Serenity needs." Minako said to her companion.

"You're right. She is so lonely." _You are too_… she mentally added to that statement.

With that the young man left and returned a few moments later with Sailor Mercury. "Hey Mercury, we have some visitors." Ami nodded and followed Minako and Mako-chan down the hall to the Venus wing. She walked into a closet, and looked into the glass. She was looking into one of the rooms in the Venus hall. All the halls in the Venus wing had two way mirrors. This was the only hall that had this, but this was often where prisoners were kept.

"Is that who I think it is?" She said looking at someone she could almost be sure was Seiya, _but_ _he should be dead after three thousand years._

"That is what I want you to see. I don't want to wake Serenity until we are sure. With that Mercury pulled out her computer and started checking him over through the one way glass.

"That is Seiya all right. His data matches exactly for what I have from three thousand years ago."

"Okay, three more to go."

"So untrusting Sailor Venus."

"Of course, anything when it comes to my Queen."

Seiya was confused, going from a jail cell to this beautiful room. Still, he was under guard but still, this was a big change. He had been separated from the others but he could still sense them, they were close. He looked to the mirror and looked at himself. It was strange; he hadn't been Seiya in so long. He looked a little older but still the same. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail; his bangs fell rakishly into his dark blue eyes. He was taller but the clothes they made still on their planet. He was still slender

About this time Yaten was thinking the same thing. He was also looking into the mirror seeing for the first time someone who he hadn't seen in a long time. It was almost nice not to be in Senshi form. He finally felt normal after being so powerful on his planet only a short time ago. He went to lie on the bed, shrugging out of his jacked and taking off his shoes, he might as well be comfy. He fell to sleep quickly, dreaming of the past on this planet and a girl with long blond hair, big blue eyes that had died for him.

Taiki sat on the bed and looked at the glass, he was being watched, but by who. The gaze felt familiar, but he couldn't place it. But it didn't feel threatening, just curious. He wondered for a moment if it was Miss Mizuno, but he knew that that was impossible. She had died a long time ago. There was no way that she could have lived for three thousand years. He might as well get some sleep.

"He knows that he is being watch." Mercury said, looking into the purple eyes she hadn't seen for a long time. If the glass hadn't been there she would have been looking straight at him.

"How?"

"I don't know, but I would know, and his knowledge has always matched or surpassed mine." Ami told Minako mesmerized by the eyes she hadn't seen for so long.

"We need to call a meeting."

With in the next hour four Senshi were at a roundtable in the Venus sitting room.

"Why are they here?" Rei asked after being briefed, she still looked tired but her violet eyes were bright and alert.

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to them yet."

"We should let Serenity know."

"Not 'till morning. She had to deal with all those stupid buricrates all day yesterday. I say we let her sleep and have them all meet in the morning. I think our Queen needs a surprise." Venus looked at the others and smiled. Rei and Mako-chan left for their husbands while Minako and Ami looked at each other.

"I won't get much sleep tonight; I pull an early shift tomorrow because one of my men is becoming a daddy."

"I know, Minako-chan, I'm delivering the baby." Ami told her with a slight smile.

"Does it ever make you mad? Everyone else is happy but you, me, and Serenity." Minako asked the question with a hint of anger in her voice.

"All the time." With that they both left to go to a cold and empty bed.

Rei looked to Makoto and bit her lip. "I'm a little worried about them." She said as they walked down the hall away from the Venus wing.

"I know, we all ended up as friends with the Starlights but Usagi-chan, Minako-chan and Ami-chan were much closer to them then we were. And they are so lonely." Her green eyes looked down sad. "Maybe if they had had someone they were with when the Earth froze like we did."

"And if Mamoru-san hadn't died, the Queen wouldn't be lonely." Rei said for a moment upset that Mamoru hadn't fought harder to stay alive. "You would think that the earth would protect him since he was the guardian of earth."

"I know but…we learned a long time ago that we can't control the future."

"I wish that they could all be as happy as I am."

"We are the lucky two." Makoto stated grabbing Rei's hand. "Let's hope that this is their chance at happiness."

"But still…" Rei said looking over her shoulder, "Why are they here?"

"I don't know, but let's go home." Rei nodded.

"Good night."

"Night."

It would be a short one.

Like I said this is an old fic that I wrote almost 5 years ago. Please review and let me know what you think.

Thanks

Cat : )


	2. Chapter Two

To those who have read letting go, this is totally different. Please remember, these characters are not mine.

Some Things Change 

**Chapter Two**

By Catrina 

00-00-00-00

Yaten tossed and turned as he relived a nightmare. It was a dream that used to haunt him constantly. He used to relive her death nightly. The blame and guilt eating him alive. She had died because of him. He had been so willing to die, because he was wrapped in his own self pity, then she gave him something to live for. Live for he,r to protect her princess, because she had chosen to die for him. He could still she her body being jerked as her star seed was torn from her body. Then her cold fading body falling to the floor. _"The starlights are important to us…"_ He woke in a sweat and to knocking at the door.

"Time to get out of bed. Today, you meet the Queen." He slowly got out of bed and after getting ready met the others in the hall, waiting on him.

"So today we meet the Queen. I wonder who it will be." Yaten asked.

"No one that we know. They are all dead." Taiki stated matter-of-factly. "It has been three thousand years here."

"I know but what if…" Seiya said.

"Well, we are eternal; I don't know why they couldn't be as well." Kaykuu whispered softly.

"Let's not get our hopes up." Taiki said coldly preparing for the worst.

The walked quietly to the thrown room and took a seat, the guards who escorted them stood quietly behind them. The palace was beautiful made of the clear crystal that they had seen covering the earth. The palace had the colors of the senshi running thought it gold, red, blue, and green were the dominate colors in the thrown room. But the hall they had walked down the hall this morning had been yellow. The room was circular and the throne sat on the north side of the circle. The throne itself was beautiful carved by hand and well padded. Whoever sat there was very comfy. There Princess remained quiet the whole time, but they knew that it was because she was nervous; she wanted her people to have a home here. There was no way that her planet could be revived. She doubted that there was even anything there anymore. The door opened with a grown as a man walked in. "Please honored visitors," this earned a grunt from Seiya, "Allow me to introduce Our Beloved Queen's protectors, first, their leader, Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love. Next Sailor Mercury, Scout of Wisdom." The both walked in to walk and stand by the throw, Venus on the left and Mercury on the right. "Next, Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Protection, and Sailor Mars, Senshi of War." Mars went to stand beside Venus while Jupiter stood next to Mercury. The Senshi all looked forward with straight faces to the Starlights and their princess shock regeristing on all their faces. "And then allow me the pleasure of introducing our Beloved Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity." The three lights looked toward the door to see a small and petite blond walking though the door. She held a staff that on top was a beautiful crystal and a crown with a jeweled heart in the middle. On her forehead was a crescent moon and she wore her hair in her classic style. A white gown flowed around her as she walked to her thrown. She had yet to look at her visitors. She touched each of her Senshi's head, they had kneeled the moment the saw her.

Seiya looked at the Queen in shock. It couldn't be. Odango couldn't be the queen. He thought that he had just recovered from the shock that the Senshi were still alive. But then to have the woman he had loved for as long as he could remember knowing. He had always dreamed of her, of her loving him, but always losing her to her beloved Mamo-chan. He looked to the others. All the other guys looked surprised while, the princess looked relieved.

Serenity took her throne the looked at her visitors and was glad the she was sitting down. She looked to Venus who nodded her head. She looked to each one then nodded to Venus to proceed.

"Welcome Sailor Starlights." Her voice had become richer, even more beautiful, Yaten noticed. "What have you come to ask of our Queen?" With that the princess stepped forward.

"Neo-Queen Serenity, my planet has been destroyed. All my people are on a shuttle on theirt way here. May we seek refuge?" She asked red eyes lowered as she lowered herself to her knees in front of the queen. Her senshi followed suit.

"Of course." Serenity said without pause. These people were family as far as she was concerned. "We will help you as much as we can. You are welcome to live here forever. Is everyone alright? When should we start expecting your citizens? We should have a ceremony welcoming all of your people. A memorial built for your planet should be placed in front of the palace" Then she smiled, mentally calming herself and handed her staff to Venus and she stepped down the steps from her throne. She walked gracefully over to the three lights. "You have been missed." With that she gathered the Princess into a hug, and then moved to Yaten and Taiki, who were equally startled. Finally coming to Seiya, "I have missed you the most," she said before hugging him.

"Oh, Odango, I have missed you too." He said as he hugged her back.

Venus looked over to Mercury and whispered, "Maybe she can be happy now." Out of the blue a siren sounded. "Back to duty," She said as she rushed out the door, after handing Serenity's staff to Mercury. Serenity pulled out of her hug and went to get her staff.

"Are you planning on staying forever?"

"We weren't sure. How are you still alive?" Seiya asked. He looked to Taiki who stared at the scouts in shock and Yaten was staring out the door that Venus had run out of.

"Allow me to show you." She held up her staff she retrieved from Mercury and about half of the wall turned into a picture. "This is a picture of the earth three thousand years, as you remember it. Ten years after you left, the world started to freeze; I begged the crystal to save us so it put us into a sleep. We did not age, we did not grow, and we just slept. About five years ago, I awoke and from there I woke the world who knows me now of their Queen and protector." The whole time there had been pictures showing each stage.

"What amazing technology." Taiki said amazed at the picture as it faded to the crystal walls once again.

"You can thank Mercury for that." She said with a smile. "Would you like to join her in her lab as her partner? She said once that you were the only one whose brain could ever surpass her own."

"Never could I surpass her, but I would love to work with her." He looked to Mercury who smiled.

"Go show him his new working quarters, Mercury. He will stay in the Mercury hall." As they left the queen turned towards the princess. "Would you like to be one of my advisors? I need as much help as I can get." She said with a gentle smile.

"I would be honored."

Again she hugged the other princess. "I am so sorry that you lost your home." She said tears filling her large blue eyes. "I hope that we can help you heal your pain." Kaykuu for the first time started to cry as Serenity held her close. Serenity pulled back and wiped her friend's tears. "No tears, this is a place of happiness. You will stay in the Mars hall. Mars will you show her quarters."

"Thank you so much Sailor Moon… Usagi…Serenity?" She asked the last in a question.

"I'm still all three." She said on a smile as she looked to Yaten as Mars came forward hugged the princess then took her hand leading her to the door.

"Yaten, what would you like to do?" He looked at her still in shock and the queen let out a laugh. "Yes Yaten, I can understand how you feel, but you now have a new home and a new job?"

"I can do almost everything." He told her sarcastically.

"Until you decide what you will do, you will work with Sailor Venus, in the tower. Jupiter, will you show him the way." With that they left and the thrown room was empty but for Seiya and Serenity. She dropped her staff and it hit the floor with a clatter.

"Oh, Seiya. I have missed you so much." With that she ran into his arms, knocked him on to the floor and cried into his shoulder.

00-00-00-00

Venus was assessing all the read outs that the computer was throwing at her. Luckily after years of Mercury's patience she actually understood what it was saying too. But this was happening way too often. Crystal Tokyo could only shoot down so many meteors before having to re-power.

"Check the long-distance scanners."

"Nothing Ma'am."

"See if you can find any type of ship of foreign craft."

"Negative ma'am, still nothing."

"There has got to be something. Damn, check the heat sensors. "

"Ma'am, you should see this." Venus walked to check out the readings.

"This is not good."

"What does it mean, ma'am?"

"You know the system outside of ours." The young soldier nodded. "This shows that their sun has been destroyed. It exploded, destroying most of the solar system over there."

"But not our system?"

"No, but soon all that debris will be heading to our system to bombard our planet. I must speak to the Queen quickly." _Can't we ever have peace, even nature doesn't like us? _She left the tower quickly and headed towards the thrown room.

00-00-00-00

Jupiter walked quietly, she could tell that Yaten was having troubles believing all of this but he was getting used to it.

"Yaten-kun. I hope that you will like it here." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I guess this wasn't really your choice." He nodded. "You didn't know that we were still alive." Again he just looked at her. "Luna will be pleased, and you can meet her daughter." To this he raised both eyebrows. "Hey can you talk?"

"Of course." His green eyes looked in to hers and she was surprised. Her head came up as she heard running. She turned to see Venus running as fast as she could.

"Venus, what is up?"

"The sun in the Clostridia system has been destroyed. It exploded, destroying the whole system. All the debris is heading our way. I need to talk to the queen"

"Not now, she is with Seiya." Venus looked into Yaten's eyes; she could swear he was taller. She had to look up to him now.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Give them time alone. I'm sure that they have missed each other." _Like I've missed you…_ the thought went unsaid.

"Listen, Yaten. You have no idea what our lives are like. None of us have time for ourselves. If we take a day off this place falls apart. We have not time for friends, lovers, happiness, or even sleep. Our planet depends on us and I refuse to have my planet destroyed just because a friend that Serenity loves is back. We have no choice. We are Senshi, we have no time for pleasure." With that she walked quickly past them.

"It will take her another five minutes to get there."

"What was that about?"

"Minako has changed. The whole palace and the protection of the people in it are her responsibility. But also things like this require her attention. She is pulled ten different ways ten times a day. We all are, actually," She said a planet is a lot to protect and run with only five people. Go and get her. Reacquaint yourselves. Distract her so Serenity has a little more time with Seiya." He smirked and walked after her. It didn't take him long to catch up.

"Minako-chan!" She stopped and turned.

"I am not Minako, only Venus." She told him with her face tilted down. It was something that she really didn't want to admit. She actually liked herself when she was younger, before the freezing of the Earth. But now she was only Venus, just a soldier.

"No you are still Minako." She shook her head as tears fall from her yes.

"Minako has been lost. No one knows her anymore. I am only Venus. I am worshipped just like you used to be when you first came here. Funny, but I kinda wish that I was just ordinary." She told him, as tears started to fall. He seemed to actually care what she was saying. She couldn't believe that someone was actually listening to her.

"You shine to much to be ordinary." She looked to him tears in her eyes, a smirk on her face.

"I don't even know myself"

"I know you. You won't be alone anymore." She smiled at him.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your planet. I'm sure that it was very beautiful."

"It was home. Nothing will replace that." She now felt foolish pouring her petty problems on him like this. On impulse she walked forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. It must hurt." He wrapped his arm around her taking comfort in her embrace and her warm scent.

"I'll heal, and hopefully find a new home here."

"I hope for that as well."

"So what's this issue that we are looking at."

"Huh?" She asked confused for a moment, still standing in his embrace.

"This sun that exploded."

"Oh you made me completely forget." She said blushing. 'The sun exploded its sending a lot of debris our way. The small ones will be taken out by the defenses on Pluto and Uranus. Only the big ones will get through, but Saturn will pull some toward itself, so we have about four days."

"Good, so will you show me around?"

"But I have to take care of this…"

"Not for another three days, okay. Please show me around. Then we'll take a look at the data and see what we can do." He looked at her straight in the eyes, and all she thought were those were the eyes that she had died for. "You taught me a long time ago that duty isn't everything. I plan on showing you the same thing." He told her then placed a hand in the small of her back as they walked down the hall.

00-00-00-00

Taiki silently followed Mercury out of the thrown room. He looked back to see Yaten being escorted by Jupiter. "Miss Mizuno, I am glad to see you well."

"Please call me Mercury. I also am glad to see you well. What happened to your home world Taiki-san?"

"After we rebuilt after it was destroyed by Galaxia, it wasn't as fertile or strong. It was as though the planet could no longer carry life. It was peaceful but almost 2 years ago the princess started to see her power weakening. Luckily she did not perish when the planet itself died and fell apart. There was really nothing we could do. Our planet died inside out." She laid a comforting hand on his arm and raised her blue eyes meeting his lavender eyes with compassion.

"I hope that you can see Earth as your new home. It would be wonderful to have you here."

"My princess is powerless, I believe that we are staying here for as long as you will allow."

"Then you are welcomed by me, forever." She told him before realizing how her words could be taken. Crimson blushed raced across her cheeks as her eyes lowered for a moment to the floor. Then she felt his hand on hers. Her eyes rushed up to his a question clearly evident.

"Thank you." He told her.

"Would you like to see the whole palace?"

"I would be honored to have such a lovely of tour guide." She didn't even blush, something was definitely wrong with this picture. As his tour continued he started to piece it together. She was like he used to be, but where was the girl who had gotten him to believe in romance and dreams. Everything was in a technical sense. When she saw a rose, she didn't see the beauty all she had to say was how her and her team had discovered a way to have them bloom all year. _What happened to her dream? _

"Miss Mizuno," he grabbed her hand to stop the tour. "What happened to you?"

"I don't understand." She said looking very confused.

"How can you have changed so much, Miss Mizuno"

"Mizuno Ami is dead." She said as she turned to walk away, amazingly saying and thinking the same thing that all the senshi thought of themselves. That they people they used to be didn't matter here. Again he grabbed her hand and forced her against the palace wall. By this time they were out in the garden. She had taken him thought the whole palace like a robot; there was no emotion as she told him the facts and nothing else.

"She is not dead. She is alive to me. I know her and I care about her. She is my friend and she made me human again when I had been a soldier too long. She taught me about romance and dreams. She helped me and taught me to believe. How could you have let this happen to you? How can you let everything fade away? Can you even see the beauty in a rose anymore?" He asked her accusingly. She shook her head as he saw tears start to form. "You are the reason I was glad to come here, but how could you have turned into what I was. Oh, Ami." He wrapped his arms around her and she was pressed between the wall and Taiki. She wrapped her arms around him and started to sob. Her small form was enveloped by heat and his scent washed over her. He smelled like spices, so good. She buried her head against his chest and let everything out.

"I didn't want to, but when you started to dream, you started to think, and all I could think about when I dreamed was how alone I was. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to have someone to love me, but no one can love me. Everyone just sees me as a computer. I think, not feel. So I shut off my emotions. Taiki, I don't want to be alone anymore." She said as she started to sob again. "Why did you have to come back and change everything?"

"I'm not sorry, the last thing I could wish on anyone to be as empty as I was before you helped me."

00-00-00-00

Seiya looked shocked as Serenity cried in his arms. His back hurt from the impact of falling onto the floor, but she just cried. He reached his arms up and held her. The Usagi that he remembered was so strong, never like this. He ran a hand down her slender back noticing that she was thinner then she used to be. Her arms were wrapped hard around his neck holding him like a life line. "Shhh…" He whispered trying to calm the woman in his arms. "It's okay. I missed you too." Every once in while he heard a _I missed you_, or a _I'm so glad that you are here _but it was the last thing that she said that grabbed his attention, that was a _please stay_.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." He said pulling her tighter, his own eyes filling with tears at her pain. But where was her precious Mamo-chan.

00-00-00-00

You guys probably figured out that I really don't like 'mamo-chan' that much. Sorry all you mamoru lovers I just never really cared for him. Anyway this chapter wasn't my favorite and some of the characters where OOC but it is 3000 years in the future.


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Some Things Change

**Author:** Catrina

**Rated:** PG. To PG-13

**Feedback:** Yes, please, I live off it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon. I only steal them once in a while to wreak havoc on their unsuspecting lives. It just now occurred to me that I forgot to put a disclaimer on the other chapters of this story. Please forgive me. If I actually owned the characters I think we all know who Usagi would have ended up with : )

**Some Things Change**

**Chapter three**

**By Catrina**

00-00-00-00

Mars looked in on the sleeping Queen. She worried about her so much. She was so alone. Even before the world froze she was alone. Mamoru had gone back to America for 8 years and he died there. She still remembered the utter confusion and chaos when they had first thawed through the crystal and ice that had frozen around the planet. Sailor Moon and the Senshi had recovered first. Their star seeds had protected them and awoke them before the rest of the planet had been restored. The earth had been cold and empty people frozen in their everyday activity. But Sailor Moon had protected them, just like she always did. No one had been sure where the ice had been coming from, but it seemed to rise straight from the core of the earth, so Usagi used her power to seal the world in protective crystal. They still were unsure of how much time passed while they had been encased in crystal. But after 2 days of the earth being restored and they had heard nothing from Mamoru-san Usagi had started to worry. Already by this time news of some peoples deaths had reached Usagi who took each death to heart. Starting to fear the same for her Mamo-chan they teleported to the North American University that he was studying at. Searching desperately they found him as a John Doe in a hospital morgue. Ami looked at the medical records on file and discovered that nothing had been physically wrong with him. But the doctors had said that his heart had frozen before the rest of his body killing him before the actual freezing of the planet in crystal. Usagi had of course taken the blame personally taking responsibility of killing her true love. There in North America had been her second display of power, she had tried to use the Silver Crystal to bring her lover back to live, but there was no hope. His power had been transferred to Sailor Saturn for safe keeping and his heart had laid doormat inside his body and Usagi had crumbled into a mass of tears. Again the Senshi showed their power transporting the crying Sailor Moon and Mamoru-san back to Tokyo. The sheer will the 5 girls had created the palace; and the special tomb under the palace. Unknowingly at the time where each one of the scout had stood had created a power point in Tokyo. And when they had done so they had created a public trust in their power and everyone recognized the Usagi as Queen Serenity

In a way when they all looked back, they should have done things differently. Their mourning had put them all in the position that they were in now. But this way the earth was protected, and everyone was safe and everyone was happy. The only bad thing was the Queen of the Planet was single, and she loved no one but her close friends. Smaller leader asked for her hand in marriage and Usagi had turned to her friends to protect her. So they had come up with the upcoming festival, one that none of them looked forward.

Rei continued down the hall to the Senshi Sitting Room, lost in her thoughts. She was so glad that she had Yuuichirou. She had protected him when the planet froze and when he had found out that she was more powerful then he though he questioned whether or not he was worthy of loving her. She had convinced him otherwise and now they were happy and they had a son, Yuki, who was her pride and joy. She wished that the others could find the happiness that she had found.

00-00-00-00

Yaten couldn't sleep and neither could Taiki and Seiya, so they had all found themselves in Yaten's room playing cards an obscure game called poker. It had taken a while to get the hang of the game then leaned quickly and had been playing for only an hour.

"That is a full-house, my friends." Taiki said as he reached forward grabbing his winnings.

"How can you always win?" Yaten asked.

"Luck I think is what it is called." He replied stoically to his friend.

"I think you're cheating." Seiya accused looking to Taiki raising a brow and reached forward to grab the cards before Taiki could shuffle.

"Hey do you guys hear something?" Yaten asked, wondering if the clicking sound that he was hearing was his imagination.

"You're hearing things." Seiya said shuffling the cards.

"Stop." He said putting his hands on the cards to prevent the sound of the shuffling cards.

"I do hear something." Taiki agreed getting up from his seat to walk to the door and open

"Yeah, come on lets investigate." Seiya said. He received an evil glare form both Yaten and Taiki.

"I thought I was hearing things." Yaten accused.

"Hey we are bored right." He said in his defense. They pulled the door open to see Mars going into the Sitting room in the Venus Hall. "Come on!" Both Taiki and Yaten got pulled along with Seiya's little adventure. Seiya looked through the key whole but couldn't see much, but he did see a heating vent. He looked above his head and saw a grate about two feet away. "Hey boost me up, will ya?" Taiki and Yaten again stared but did as was asked.

"This is stupid." Yaten stated as he was pulled up against his will. "But if I have to do this you do too." He told the tallest starlight.

"This way," Seiya whispered after all were situated in the tiny vent. "This feels just like the good ol' days." Seiya whispered before coming to a halt.

"Seiya, why the hell are we in a vent?" Yaten asked in an angry whisper

The vent looking into the Venus sitting room was quite big so all three had a good view. Not that it was special, just four Sailor Senshi talking.

"Don't you want to know what are they doing?" Seiya asked.

"They are having a meeting Baka."

"Well I noticed that, but why isn't Odango here?"

"Shut up and listen and you might find out Seiya." With that said Seiya did as Taiki suggested and listened in on the meeting.

"I talked to Saturn today, and told her about our neighboring system. She told me that she would take care of it and nothing shows on my long-range scanner so I am assuming she did what she said that she would do." Venus said to start things off.

"So you panicked for nothing then huh?" Jupiter asked making the other Senshi blush. Yaten had to agree, she had panicked yesterday he was glad to see that it wasn't going to be a problem.

"So I overreacted…" She muttered

"Like that has never happened before." Mars mentioned.

"Excuse me for being worried." She muttered again starting to glare at her friends.

"You do overreact sometimes." Mercury told her smiling.

"Ami-chan, you too?" The girl in questioned giggled.

"On to other business…" Rei said moving on.

"Yes, the festival." Venus said continuing.

"It's such a pointless thing." Mars stated

"But, it reassures the people." Jupiter told her. "Even if it was started just because Serenity couldn't turn that one guy down."

"Yeah I can't even remember who he was." Mercury remembered.

"He was nice, but Serenity could never say no to anyone." Venus said.

"Like you can do much better."

"Yeah, they never pass my test." Mercury said. "I'm the one that has to say no all the time." Mercury pointed out.

"But you do it so well." Jupiter said nudging the girl.

"I know that some man is going to ask for Serenity's hand again, and I don't want to…" Mars said trying to stay on topic. She wanted to get home sometime tonight.

"None of us do, but we don't have any choice. We never should have displayed our powers in the first place." Venus said.

"I know, but we weren't thinking at the time."

"What ever… I did the dresses last year. Who wants to take on that task this time?"

"I will."

"Thanks, Jupiter. Remember, Uranus refuses to wear a dress."

"I know." She muttered.

"That takes care of my business, any one need me to report anything to the Queen?"

"Tell her that the peace talks are through in Crystal Athens, it's shakey but all is well." Mars reported.

"Anything else?" Everyone shook their heads, and so everyone filed out the door after discussing the minor activities that took about an hour. Over the next two weeks the festival would take up much of their time.

"How is it going with Taiki?" Minako asked Ami as the headed towards the exit.

"It is nice to have someone to talk to."

"I know, Ami-chan, we don't even have time for each other like we used to."

"I know, but he is great to have around, even though he is as quite as normal."

"Does Ami-chan have a crush?" The other girl teased. "Oh… Ami I see a blush. Has he said anything, done anything? I want gossip."

"No nothing." Ami replied her blush growing more intense. "He just has helped to take away some loneliness."

"Oh Ami, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Minako-chan. Sweet dreams." She said heading out the door. Venus sat after everyone else had left, thinking before walking out the door herself.

00-00-00-00

"Jupiter and Mars are happy. All the others are lonely, yet they work so hard…." Seiya paused for a moment before send Taiki a leer, "And Taiki... Putting the moves on Ami-chan?"

"Not exactly." He muttered slightly blushing

"Who cares, can we get out of the vent?" Yaten muttered, "we have been in here way to long."

"Agreed." Taiki said glad for the distraction from himself.

"Okay, but I really can't move."

"WHAT?" Both Taiki and Yaten yelled.

"My legs are asleep." He said cheeks flushed with embarrassed.

00-00-00-00

Seiya walked quietly through the palace, he needed to walk out his legs, he and the others had been stuck in the vent until Yaten had said something like "screw it" pushed the vent out into the Venus Sitting Room and pushed Seiya out then jumped the ten feet down to the floor. Both he and Yaten had voted for walking around while Taiki went straight to bed. God only knew where Yaten was now. Odango had taken him on a tour of the whole palace. The halls were dimly lighted the crystal of the palace giving a spooky glow. He went to the Hall known as the Moon Kingdom. He looked in each room until he found what he was looking for. She looked like a goddess. She was sleeping on white sheets, her hair unbound and flowing around her. She tossed in her sleep and the moon on her forehead glowed. "Seiya," he heard her whisper and guessing he had been discovered looked down at her face only to see her still sleeping.

"Odango, I am here." His voice pulled her out of her dream as she looked up at him.

"Seiya, will you stay?" She said, still sleepy.

"I'm here." He repeated looking in to her eyes as he said so.

"No will you stay with me tonight, and sleep with me?"

"Huh?" He blinked at her

"Not like that, baka!" Her voice sounded in a familiar whine. "Just hold me." She sat up and grabbed onto his hand, "Please?"

"Of course, I could never refuse you Odango." He sat down pulled off his shoes and laid on top of the covers. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles as he sank into the mattress.

"Than you Seiya."

"Odango, where is Mamoru-san." He asked not able to look her in the eyes

"He isn't here." She said tears evident in her voice.

"Where is he?" He asked curious.

"I killed him, when I surrounded the earth in crystal, I killed him." She turned toward him. She placed her hand on his chest placing it over his heart. "I used to think that I knew the future. I would be Queen and Mamo-chan would rule with me. We would have a daughter and call her Chibiusa-chan. We were all happy. My Senshi weren't stressed, over worked, and lonely. Everyone was happy. But I ruined it when I though I was helping. His heart was frozen by the ice that had been spread over the earth before I could encase it crystal. I should have known…"

"Odango… everything happens for a reason. You may be Sailor Moon, Queen Serenity, or Usagi…" He paused before looking her in the eye, "But you can not control fate. You are not a god. You play your role in life and stay Earth's protector and its queen. You are not at fault for anyone's death. The only fate you control is your own." He brought a hand down and laid it over the hand now fisted over his heart. His heart broke as sobs racked her small body and he finally gave into the urge to hold her close

"Just go to sleep Odango."

"Stay?" She voiced the question through her tears.

"Always." He said as she cried herself to sleep. Seiya didn't sleep much that night.

00-00-00-00

Usagi woke warm and refreshed for the first time in as long as she could remember. She opened wide blue eyes and gazed sleepily at her companion. For the second time she could remember he had brought peace to her when her life was in turmoil. Kou Seiya… she owed him so much. She gazed at his perfect profile. In so many ways he looked like Mamo-chan. They both had dark hair falling into deep blue eyes. But Seiya had been there, countless times throwing his live in front of hers, risking death to save her. And now he had saved her again. Just having him here was healing something broken inside of her. She had known it when they had arrived, that in a way the destruction of their planet had saved her, and she had a feeling that the other Senshi felt the same. She had noticed that all of them had settled in well. Kaykuu sat with her on council and her wisdom in many matters was appreciated. Yaten shared many responsibilities with Minako, and their bickering was well known through out the palace. The growth coming from the technology and medical department was progressing and she knew that it was from the combined genius of Ami and Taiki. Usagi blinked as Seiya started to stir from his slumber. She could tell that he hadn't slept well, dark circles sat underneath his eyes and when his eyelids fluttered open his eyes where slightly red.

"Good morning." She whispered hesitantly with a small smile.

"How are you?" He asked raising a hand to brush it across her cheek. She turned her head to the side as she observed him.

"Better." She said her smile growing. "Much better." He nodded slightly and she pulled away. "Go back to sleep Seiya. And dream of me." She said the last part on a whisper.

"I always dream of you, Odango. It's the only place we have been together." He told her before falling back into unconsciousness.

00-00-00-00

"Taiki, look here." Ami ordered excitedly as she stepped away from the microscope to look at him.

He looked up from his current notes to observe her. For a moment he was struck, dumb and deaf. Did she have any idea how truly beautiful she was? Her blue hair fell gently into her eyes and curved around her heart shaped face. Blue eyes shown with excitement and her full lips were parted in a smile.

"Taiki?" She said again this time a question evident in her voice. He shook his head and turned his head to the side to observe her.

"Yes?" He said his voice slightly shaky.

"Are you alright?" She asked walking forward to stand in front of him. She placed a hand on his cheek. "You feel warm, and you're slightly flushed." She failed to notice he blushed at contact.

"I didn't sleep well last night." He lied slightly. His tall body had been cramped and uncomfortable after being stuck in the vent for so long, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Maybe you should go to your room." She said noticing for the first time that with him sitting and her standing she could look him straight in the eye. She looked deep into his eyes looking for any sign of fever, but his lavender eyes were clear and there was something in them that made her heart beat slightly faster.

"Ami-chan, are you lonely?" He asked, with uncharacteristic bravado. She pulled her hand away suddenly and broke eye contact.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" She said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You appear nervous. Has my question made you uneasy?" He asked placing a finger under her chin to make her look at him

"A little." She said on a whisper.

"Lonely, nervous, or uneasy?"

"All three I guess." She wanted to look away, but she physically she couldn't. "Lonely, not something I talk about, I guess that makes me nervous."

"Don't be…we're friends." He said trying to calm her skittish nerves. He brought a hand to her cheek.

"You feel warm… perhaps you should get some sleep as well." He suggested.

"No, I'm fine." She told him softly. His hands were slightly cool on her warm flesh and placated her nerves. She leaned her face into his hand slightly.

"But lonely…" He prompted.

"Its' not like it was when you were here the first time. When the people of earth all saw what we could do, we became ranked above them. All we had was each other, but everyone looks to us for everything. But its okay…everyone on earth is happy." She smiled.

"But you need to be happy too." He said leaning into her closer.

"Are you happy then?" She asked… she needed to prove that as long as the others were happy her happiness meant nothing. "Your planet has been destroyed, your princess stripped of her power, and you have nothing to call your own." She countered.

"I have a new home, new friends, and you." He told her. He was so close that she could feel his warm breathe against her cheek. The warmth from his hand was making her blush even more. "I don't want you to be lonely any more."

"Don't worry…Go, get some rest." She said giving up on this conversation and starting to pull away.

"I won't be happy until you are." He said stopping her. "So if your duty is to make everyone else happy, start with me." He demanded.

"Taiki…" She smiled a true smile for the first time he could remember being back. "You can't demand that I be happy. I need to find my own happiness." Inside she laughed at the thought of being happy because someone else demanded it.

"You showed me how to dream last time I was with you… this time I want to show you happiness." The brightness of her smile almost blinded him. She brought both hands up to his cheeks and cupped his face in her hands.

"You already are. Go…Sleep." He finally gave up and stood looking down on her.

"Don't work to hard. I'll be back shortly." He said as he left the room. A nap didn't sound like such a bad idea.

00-00-00-00

"No. And that's final." Minako said putting her foot down.

"It's a good plan and less staff will need saving in payroll and expenses." Yaten argued with her. The other soldiers and guards in the conference room looked at each other and shook their heads. This had become a normal and entertaining part of the day for all of them.

"You don't understand. The festival is huge, we need everyone."

"I get that, but this," He paused pointing at her plan, "Is excessive." Yaten smiled knowing that this round would end in compromise. But he loved to get her angry and upset. It brought him back to the days when her spirit shone brighter than any star that he had ever seen. More and more she was becoming the Minako that he knew and remembered.

"Not excessive…needed."

"I disagree…

"No, you are wrong." The fighting continued for another 15 minutes before they gradually gave in and finished a revised plan.

"It will work fine." Yaten growled at her when they were done.

"I don't know…" she said slightly unsure.

"It will work fine." He said as he gave the plan over to the leader of the guard. "Put that into effect." He ordered the guard.

"Yes sir." Then he was off. Minako looked at Yaten still slightly unsure.

"I don't know, Yaten-kun." He took her hand in both of his.

"Just shut up and trust me." He started on a growl but gentled into a whisper. She looked at him then at her hand being held by his and smiled.

"Trust you?" She seemed to ponder it for a moment, before he seemed to get agitated. "I can do that."

"How about lunch…can you do that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Lunch. Sure!" She said enthusiastically.

As he sat down in the kitchen he got lost in thought while he watched his companion cook. He worked with Venus a lot now; he was surprised that the Queen knew that she needed help. He had a feeling that Serenity was much more in tune with what was going on around her then the other Senshi thought. Granted they tried to protect her but she seemed to still know everything, or so it seemed when he talked to Seiya. Against his first opinion that she would still be a little dense he found that he could respect this Queen as much as he did Sailor Moon.

He was also surprised that he liked his job. It was all behind the scenes which he was glad for. He had never liked the limelight, just used it the last time he was on earth, but was having fun in his job. They had there fights but everyone had actually gotten used to her outburst and the guard tower was not nearly as tense as it used to be. Everyone still worked hard but now everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves. And he the people in the tower had started to turn to him as well as Venus. They had made a good team. They even spent off duty time together and even just a day ago they had sang one of the Lights releases from when they had come in search of their princess.

He smiled and shook his head as she burnt the meal. "Stupid woman..." He muttered as he went to grab leftovers from the fridge. They did make a good team though.

00-00-00-00

She peeked through the window of the lab and looked at Taiki hunched over a couple notebooks writing away with a pen. He hadn't rested long, she noted, but that was normal.

They had both changed a lot. She was lonely and cynical. And he was older and seemed to be more mature and forgiving. He had said that he would never wish for anyone to be like he was. He was currently the person in her life that seemed to make it a little brighter. He had awakened her old memory of dreams and wishes and following your heart. She smiled as she looked into the lab wondering if he had any idea of what he had done for her. She wondered if it was enough. Over the few years that they had been awakened Venus, herself and the Queen had been lonely and cold, but she could see that falling off of both of them as well as herself. She prayed nightly that the Starlights would stay, which seemed to be the case. They were almost done preparing for the citizens that would be arriving shortly.

Now she and Taiki were working on a way to use fruit and vegetables to naturally protect themselves from insects without the use for harmful chemicals and pesticides. She wanted so much for them to succeed and continue. He was her saving grace and she had no idea if he had any idea how much he meant to her, in such a short time. She decided that it was time to invade his thoughts and see what breakthrough he had come up with next.

He could tell she was watching him. He always knew when she was near. He could almost feel her. But where was she? He turned as she walked in the door.

"Ami-chan, there you are." He said as Ami closed the door behind her.

"Hi, Taiki. Did you find something?"

"Yes," She came over and leaned over his notebook and he didn't know what to say. He wasn't a person who liked to talk a lot, he left that to Yaten and Seiya, but he wanted her to know something.

"Ami-chan, I have something to say to you." Ami had been waiting for this. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before he found out that she had changed too much and that she wasn't the same girl and that now he would ask to be stay as only friends and she would be alone again. She looked at him and said, "yes, Taiki?" She was proud of her self. She had sounded unconcerned. She didn't want him to know how bad he was going to hurt her.

"Ami, you know that I am not very good with words, but I really want to tell you this."

"It is okay Taiki, I understand. I am not the same person that I was. I'm different and you don't like it. Right? Do you want your own lab? You don't want to be around me. You want me happy but…but…I thought you wanted me to be happy?" She accused the thoughts and ideas in her head running rampant. Tears started to form in her eyes as she turned; she was surprised how much she had come to depend on him. Taiki on the other hand had no idea what she was talking about, and he said so.

"I do. What are you talking about?" He grabbed her arm gently and then let go as she faced him. She shook her head blinking away tears. "Will you listen, before jumping to conclusions?" With her nod he continued. "I want you to know that in time that I have spent with you I have seen the changes in you. I see you as a very caring and loving person. You are still the person who gave your life to protect mine. I am proud of the happiness that you are starting to find and honored to be a part of it." With this said she started to cry and Taiki let out a small smile as he wiped her tears. "Don't cry…" he murmured softly.

"I am starting to feel happiness. I haven't felt this way in long time. I'm very glad that you are here." She whispered he had to lean down to hear here. She wiped her eyes but the tears still came. He wrapped his arms around her, but for some reason nothing really stopped her tears.

"Why are you still crying, doesn't this make you happy?" His confusion was evident in is voice.

"At the cost of your planet, your home, your loss and loneliness."

"Don't feel guilty. We are here because we chose to be. I chose to be with you, Ami-chan."

"But…"

"I want to be here with you, and work with you, and live with you, and achieve with you. I want to help make you happy. We had time to prepare. Yes I miss my home but I am not caught in the mourning of something I can't control. I am here, on Earth. A place of happy memories and with people I love." For a moment they both froze…and she pulled away, but still not looking at him.

"Love?" The thought ran through his mind as he considered the thought himself. He hadn't planned this. Did he love her? Had he ever not loved her? Her knowledge, her spirit, her dreams, her heart, her beauty and grace. The thought of her body ripped of its star seed falling to the floor and watching her fade away filled his mind and he instinctively pulled her close. Yes he loved her and he feared loosing her. There was a desire in him to hold her close and never allow her to leave. Something inside him wanted to guard her from all evil, pain, and heartache. He wanted only to see her smiled and know that the only tears she would ever cry to be tears of joy.

"Yes." He finally said. "I love you, and this world that I have made home."

"Then you have made me happy…" She said on a smile. Then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. As reflex he grabbed her waist. He was tall, and she was short, and when he stood her feet were about a foot off the ground.

"I love you too, Taiki. I think that I have for a long time." She smiled so brightly he though the sun was shining. Then she pulled his face to hers for a kiss. He twirled her around in a big circle making her giggle.

"You have never done that before." He stated slightly in awe.

"What?" Question evident in her voice.

"Giggle. I need to get you to do it more often." She just smiled and hugged him.

"I think that I will."

00-00-00-00

She was in denial if she said she didn't know. Granted it had taken her a couple years after he left for her to realize that Seiya had been in love with her. Within moments of him being back she knew that that hadn't changed in him. But she had changed. Without Mamo-chan she saw him differently. He was more than a friend and she recognized that if it hadn't been her faithfulness to Mamo-chan something could have happened between them much earlier. She couldn't say for sure if she was in love with him, but she never questioned his emotion towards her. She stood in her doorway watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and she realized that in the days…not even two weeks since they arrived they had all changed. The palace seemed to be a lighter place. One that was now welcome and warm and she owed it to the Starlights. Their presence was truly a gift to her and the others. She smiled as he murmured her name in his sleep. The festival was approaching soon and within days, if he wanted, he could ask for her hand. Then he would be tested by all the Senshi. It was something she hated…like she was a prize to be won. But it had started because she was a coward. Maybe he was strong enough.

"Seiya." She whispered coming closer placing a hand on his shoulder. "You can't sleep the day away silly." He reached up grabbing her slightly and pulling her down onto the bed, comfortably putting her slightly underneath him. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder and she felt goose bumps rise across her whole body. She brought a hand up and grabbed his ponytail pulling slightly.

"Ouch." He growled slightly before placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock. Never before had he been so upfront. "Odango?" He whispered again, finally coming awake. "Odango!" He yelled shocked as a blush raced across his cheeks. She lay beneath him hair spread legs trapped beneath him and an arm around his neck.

"Good afternoon." She whispered. Her voice wasn't strong right now, just after a kiss to the shoulder. She started to wonder what would happen if he really kissed her, but she wouldn't wonder long.

The kiss wasn't possessive or overwhelming, just curious. Her eyes fluttered shut as his warm lips touched hers for a moment, only to pull away and brush her lips again. She tightened the hand in his hair surprised by the heat in her body from the slight contact. He pulled away to look at her and she wondered what he was thinking.

"You know right?" He asked hoping that she knew. He looked into the eyes that he saw every night in his dreams and prayed to whatever god out there that his dream may come true. She seemed bewildered and a part of him was proud. She enjoyed kissing him.

"You know that I don't care what name you take… you will always be Odango." He told her and she nodded a little shy. "But you do know how I feel."

"I think that you used to love me, Seiya." She said shy, worried, and unsure.

"That hasn't changed." He told her. "I don't think that it will ever change."

"Seiya you must understand…" She paused for a moment and in that time the door to her room opened.

"Oh dear… we should have knocked." Serenity's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She slowly turned her head and met shocked aqua eyes, then angry gray ones.

"What they hell is HE doing here?" The questioned echoed for a moment before the room fell silent. "You are dead!" Uranus yelled rushing forward grabbing Seiya and throwing him against the wall, hand across his throat. To say that the dirty haired blond was angry was an understatement.

"You have no right to touch my Queen. Now you die outlander."

"Haruka, No." Serenity said rushing forward "… it's not what you think." She said grabbing her arm.

"Yes, dear, he is in her bed room because the queen allowed it." Neptune stated quietly and for a moment Serenity wished the girl had more not said that. "It didn't seem to be anything amiss, really. Just our Queen in bed with a man… one you hate no less." Neptune continued enjoying the exasperation on the Queens face and the shock on Seiya's. She played with a strand of aqua hair as if thinking really hard about something. "But never fear, he must go through the Senshi test." Michiru said with a smiled and Seiya shivered at the almost evil gleam in the Senshis' eyes.

"Yes the test…"Haruka said as she dropped him. "That will be fun." She said as she and her lover turned to leave.

"Join us for the evening meal, Serenity?" Michiru asked as they walked toward the door. Serenity nodded as two of the outers closed the door behind them. She looked to Seiya as he leaned against the wall. Then she let out a laugh as Seiya stared at the door. Then he looked to her and for a moment glared.

"Huh?" He spoke as she crawled over to sit next to him. She laid a hand on his leg and smiled.

"I'll explain later. Maybe it would be best to get out of my bed room." She suggested.

"Good idea." He mused as he got up to leave. "Well finish this later." He told her but he seemed to be asking her instead of telling her.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Later then."

"Later." She agreed as he left her room. "Later." She said again to the empty room. Then she giggled…she felt like she was 16 all over again. And she loved it.

00-00-00-00


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to all those who have taken the time to review: Moon Bunny 10, Pixie Princess, Yana, and animeprincess 056 (thanks for all your reviews)and also thanks to my wonderful sister who said that she would proof my stories for me ;-)

On to the legal stuff: I don't own Sailor Moon only wish that I could be half as creative as the creators of the manga/anime.

**Some Things Change**

**Chapter Four**

**By Catrina**

00-00-00-00

Serenity stared at the moon. Somehow, it always gave her strength it was there, never really from her sight and if it disappeared then she would always see it the next night. Something about it would always soothe her. She turned around as she heard the door open to the balcony. She instantly smiles at her visitors. "Haruka, Michiru!" She exclaimed rushing forward to hug one and then another.

"Queen." Michiru said affectionately as she embraced the Queen before turning her over to Haruka.

"Queen." Haruka said as well holding the Queen as she hugged the other girl tightly. Haruka pulled away to lightly shake Serenity. "What the hell are they doing here?" They were both surprised as Serenity's laugh filled the room. She placed a hand on Haruka's cheek and smiled.

"You never change…" Serenity said softly appreciating the fact that she could always depend on Haruka to be herself. "After the restored their planet it never truly became strong enough to support the life that the people demanded. Their planet was destroyed by natural causes. All the citizens are currently on their way here. I accepted them here and they work with the Senshi."

"Queen you have much too soft of heart." Michiru stated coming beside her but understanding that that was one reason that everyone loved her and protected her so much.

"Where could I have sent them. I let them know a long time ago that they would always have friends on Earth."

"They took a risk coming here." Haruka said slightly steering the conversation off topic. "Another risk is being in your bed room." Both the other girls looked at the sandy blond confused by the quick jump to a new topic. Serenity blinked first and then pondered about how to proceed. She decided that simple would do it.

"I'm happy that they are here. And you should see Ami; she's walking on clouds…"

"Are they staying?"

"They have no where else to go," Serenity whispered, then stood her ground, "And they are welcome here, by all of us." She said glaring at Haruka then Michiru. They nodded understanding. "Shall we eat?" She asked lacing an arm through each one of her companions' arms.

"Of course."

00-00-00-00

After a long meal and discussion with Haruka and Michiru she returned to the balcony. This place was her sanctuary. For a moment she got lost in the thoughts of everything that had been happening since the arrival of the Starlights. Everyone seemed so happy. Taiki and Ami spent more and more time together and anyone could tell that there was more then friendship between the two, either from the shy looks to the tentative holding of hands. Yaten and Minako, on the other hand, were at each other's throats. When they weren't sneaking glances at each other, they were yelling at each other. Minako's temper was short, but Yaten seemed to be the only one that could get her to yell, most of the time. But she and Seiya seemed to be at a stand still, and it was of her own creation. She knew what was coming up. That damn festival that they all created for her benefit.

To say that she was not looking forward to the festival would be an understatement. The only purpose of the festival was to reassure the people of her Senshi's loyalty, but it also demonstrated their power. Not only that but one reason they had created it was because she was starting to be pressured from the people and other world leaders. In a way it was deceitful but it had also been necessary. She had still been grieving for Mamo-chan, and she had done the only thing she could. She turned to her friends. No one knew who was going to ask for her hand, but little did they know what they would have to go through., It was nice to have Seiya here as a companion and as a friend, but now the feelings that she had suppressed the first time he had been on earth had started to surface. It took her two years after they left to figure out what Seiya had meant when she left. In Serenity's heart, she knew that she loved Seiya back. She had figured that out about three years ago. Being lonely gave people time to think. She never thought that she would see Seiya again. The blur of time that they had been here, they had grown closer together, he once again become her anchor, even though she truly needed none. She wanted to be with him, but he could never make it through her Senshi, of that she was sure.

Seiya was waiting to tell her that he loved her because he knew as well as she did that there were things that stood in their way. Right now she couldn't tell him that she loved him, either. She wasn't ready to love someone if she couldn't have him. And the irony of it was that her Senshi were what was in the way. For a moment she laughed at the irony that was created in her life.

"Odango!" She heard his voice and looked around not seeing anyone. Then she looked down into the gardens that Mercury had first created for her.

"Seiya." She smiled noticing that he was holding a bouquet of flowers. He tossed them up gently and she caught them with ease. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." He stated simply not seeing the point in telling her that since he had slept with her he wasn't sleeping quite as comfortably alone as he used to. "Are you ready for the festival?"

"As ready as I can… Are you sure?" She asked breaking contact with his intense eyes before asking the question.

"I have no doubt." The dark haired man told her intensity evident in his words. Then he paused and frowned a thought crossing his mind. "Unless you don't want me to." He told her not making eye contact with her again. "The last thing I want to do," he continued in a rush his throat tightening at the thought "is to force you into something." He heard her shocked gasp and quickly looked up feared the worst. But when he found the courage to meet her eyes he saw tears glistening in the blue depths.

"Never… Never think that. I never would have welcomed you openly if that was the case." When he still looked unsure she leaned over the balcony and whispered down to him. "Come to the balcony, Seiya… we should talk." He met her eyes and studied her before simply jumping up to the balcony and pulling her into his arms. For a moment she stood cradled in his embrace. "I don't think you understand what will happen. My Senshi are strong…"

"They have always been strong, full of love and hopes and dreams for everyone… you were always strong."

"Thank you." She said just stood their enjoying his warmth, strength, and scent. Soon she was almost asleep. Seiya picked her up and carried her into her bed room. Gently he laid her down and tucked the sheets around her. She whispered incoherently as she eventually fell asleep, the stress of tomorrow swept away by his embrace.

00-00-00-00

Taiki laid on his back staring up at the ceiling studying the boring ceiling tile simply because there was nothing else to do. Amazingly he was calm and relaxed but still even the idea of sleep evaded him. He turned on his side looking out the window there was nothing but the twinkle of stars and the shine of moonbeams. For a moment he remembered the first time he landed on the planet. How empty and cold he had felt. For one reason he had been here, to search for his princess. But he had gained so much more and now he had repaid the person he owed his life. He sat up quickly when the door to his room creaked. A blue hair pixie peeked in a little surprised to see that he was still awake.

"Hi…" He said quietly, floored to see her there.

"Hey…" She responded a little on the bashful side.

"What brings you…"

"Aren't you up…" They started to talk at the same time, then they both laughed. It was what then need to break the surprise tension in the room. She glided all the way into the room closing the door behind her, as he settled back against the head board and extending his long legs back to a comfortable position. She came to sit beside him on the bed, pulling her short blue night gown down over her thighs.

"I couldn't sleep." She said answering his question first.

"Me either." He agreed, and watched as she curled up in the bed beside his long form resting her head lightly on his thigh. He laid a hand in her silky blue hair and combed through it. "Tell me about this festival?" He asked as her body seemed to relax

"You'll see." She stated cryptically.

"Will I like it?" He asked peering down at her. She reached and arm across his leg and entangled her fingers with his hand not in her hair. She rubbed her thumb across the smooth skin on the top of his hand and sighed.

"Maybe… I don't like it. It's kind of egotistical on our part but at the time it was what everyone needed." She said still not giving anything away about tomorrows events.

"Egotistical?" He questioned trying to get anything out of her.

"On our part it's a pretty display of our power. Don't worry, you'll see." She said, he had now moved to rubbing her shoulders and it seemed to melt all the tension and apprehension away. He smiled as her breathing slowly evened out and he let her sleep comfortably, and still being unable to sleep, he watched his blue haired pixie dream.

00-00-00-00

While everyone else was sleeping Minako was walking everywhere, nervous for the first time about the festival. The others may not have noticed but she knew that she would be testing Seiya tomorrow. She had already noticed the connection between them as well as between Ami and Taiki. She stopped at the playground noticing how empty it looked, kind of how she felt. She walked through the sand and sat quietly on the swing and glancing up when the chains squeaked at her weight. She was jealous and it was simple as that. Everyone was finding someone to love but her… she was unsure. Since he had been here and they had started to work together they had formed more of a bond. She kicked lightly making the swing moving slightly before being caught.

"Beautiful night," Yaten whispered, "Good for sleeping." He commented pushing her lightly in the swing before catching her as the swing raced back towards him.

"Why are you awake?" She asked, not minding the company or the push.

"I heard you walking the halls. You woke me up." He complained, before pushing her forward again. Personally he couldn't stand to see her looking so tired and lonely.

"Oh? Sorry I didn't mean to wake anyone." She said softly, looking down watching the grass and earth move as she swayed gently.

"Are you all right?" He asked moving around the front of the swing, pulling her up and out of her seat.

"Yeah." She looked up to him and smiled a bright smile. "I'm perfectly all right."

"Don't lie to me." He snapped. "I thought we were friends." He heard her laugh but it wasn't a laugh of joy. It seemed she was laughing more at herself that anything else. She started walking away from the playground, noticing that he was following behind her. The wind picked up and she pulled a hand to her face to keep the golden strands out of her eyes.

"We are…friends." She said glancing back at him.

"So why are you lying to me then?" He asked almost pouting. He stopped and crossed his arms and waited. After a couple steps she stopped and turned towards him, "Are you nervous?"

"About the festival? No." She laughed. "I always wanted to be a star. I just hate parts of the festival."

"The others haven't been very forthcoming. What is it about?" He asked curious as he sat down on a stone bench waiting for her to join him.

"Well, in the beginning of the Queen's reign may people were afraid that without us, she would be weak and her power would be limited. So every year we vow our loyalty and our lives to her. Something that every Senshi knows but normal people can't understand. We would never turn against her…she is our soul purpose for living. One year a man chose this time to purpose to Serenity. She panicked and turned to us and on the fly we said that before he could court her he would have to pass a test from each Senshi. No one has ever made it past Mercury."

"So that's what this festival is?" He asked floored.

"Yeah, silly huh?" She asked looking him in the eye for the first time that evening. Feeling drawn to her she reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. Her skin was smooth and chilled by the night air. She turned her cheek into his hand and sighed.

"But that doesn't explain why you are so sad." He stared her down demanding and answer.

"I'm not sad…I'm wallowing in pity when I should be happy."

"Pity?"

"Yes," She told him and her eyes started to fill with tears, "Everyone found someone to be with. All but me. I still feel alone." She told him her bright blue eyes releasing the tears that had gathered there. He smiled at her before using his thumb to wipe her tears away.

"You have me, baka. You are not alone anymore." He told her bringing her close and wrapping his arm around her lightly.

"I'm happy for them… really. I'm just jealous, and that so shallow." She seemed to be beating herself up rather well.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." He told her in softly trying to soothe her. "You simply want what everyone wants. A place to belong." He ran a soothing hand down her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"A place to belong." She whispered relaxing against him. That sounded like heaven to her.

00-00-00-00

A little girl ran into her mother's room brown curls bouncing in the rising of the morning sun, "Momma, momma. We must hurry. The festival is today and I don't want to miss anything." The same scenario was happening all over Crystal Tokyo. The city was just overflowing with activities. Over the few years that the Senshi had done this act of 'Renewal' it have become a huge event changing from a simple 15 minute ceremony to a whole day of events. With Venus preparing for the Festival, Yaten bared the weight of making sure that everything ran according to the plan they had created. Except for a couple of glitches all was going smoothly. He caught up with his princess and the others when the masses of people started to head for the amphitheatre close to the palace. Over all it could hold thousands of people and it would overflow today.

"Come on, the Odango reserved us seats in the front." Seiya told them. The walked down to take their seats and started to wait.

The Senshi on the other hand were stuck getting ready, though they all looked stunningly beautiful, they wondered if it was worth the time and money. Serenity was wearing her normal sparkling white gown, with a gold lace overlay and her hair was tied back normally but with the accent of white pearls. The Senshi looked equally stunning. The dresses all looked the same but in different colors. The gowns looked like some thing out of the fairy tale. The dresses had a low cleavage that went to the top of the bust line and followed the chest tightly, at the waist there was a seam that formed and angle point down past the waist. From there the skirt flowed down trailing behind each almost five feet. The sleeves were long, starting tight at the shoulders, and then growing loose to join in with the train. The time for the renewal had begun.

00-00-00-00

A hush fell over the crowd as the show started. The open theater somehow grew dark and at center stage, an image of the moon shone. A female's voice filled the air welcoming everyone and then started to portray the history of the Senshi and the Moon Kingdom.

"A long time ago, there was a kingdom on the Moon. This kingdom, protected peace and the whole galaxy." The picture in the middle changed from the moon to a picture of the Moon Kingdom. "This is where the original Senshi came. They each were princesses of their own planets, but served as the Moon princess's guard." The picture changed to that of the Senshi and the Moon Princess. "Then a great evil came and these soldiers were defeated and sent to a new time and place on Earth, where they fought to protect this planet and their princess. We are here today to watch them as they renew their vow to the Princess."

Yaten looked at the other lights. Just how many times had these girls died? They had such a rich past and such a glorious future. It was amazing that it all started on a little moon of a small planet. They processed the information and the proceeded to watch the show.

Ami hated this. She hated to be put on display and she wished she didn't have to do this. She looked around nervously and continued to pray that she wouldn't mess up.

Minako played with the long sleeve of her dress. She hated showing off her power, but she loved the feeling of being on stage, it was something that she truly missed from her old life. "Let's get the show on the road already."

Haruka looked over at her and said: "I couldn't agree more." The shared a smile and waited to be called.

"First, our loving, wonderful queen." The narrator's voice filled the air again. Serenity walked down the path to where her throne sat. She walked gracefully down and took her seat, but not without gracing the crowd with her smile. "Thank you all for coming to witness this amazing event. We hope that you will enjoy yourselves." Her voice carried over the crowd and she was answered with a load cheer.

"Sailor Venus, Princess of Venus." Minako started down the path her train following behind her. There were nine paths to the throne; they all had their own path. She felt her hair lift in the wind. Her hair was in the normal style, but instead of a bow there was lace. The fine lace was woven through her hair. Her dress of yellow flowed around her as she walked. She bowed in front of Serenity and fell to her knees.

"I, Princess Minako, Sailor Venus, Senshi of Love, give you, Neo-queen Serenity, my vow of loyalty. I shall protect you and be your friend as long as I shall live." With that said her Venus sign appeared on her forehead as she started to glow.

"Sailor Mercury, Princess of Mercury." She walked down her own path as quickly as she could, with out looking in haste. She was very scared that the blue roses in here hair were going to fall out. Once to the thrown, she like Venus fell to her knees.

"I, Princess Ami. Sailor Mercury, Senshi of Wisdom, give you Neo-queen Serenity, my vow of loyalty. I shall share with you my wisdom and I shall protect you with my life, for this is all I have to give." With that said she reached her hand toward Venus who took it and then her sign formed on her forehead and she stared to glow.

Next came Mars. She also walked quickly. Her hair was braided with pearls twisted in the braid. She looked stunning in her red dress that followed behind her.

"I, Princess Raye, Sailor Mars, Senshi of War, give you, Neo-Queen Serenity, My vow of Loyalty, along with my friendship and my vow of protection." With that said she joined hands with Mercury and started to glow.

Next came Jupiter. She walked with almost ran down the path not seeing reason to make this last to long "I, Princess Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Protection, give you my vow of friendship and loyalty. For you Serenity I will lay down my life." Short but got to the point. She then started to glow like the others holding hands with mars.

Next came Neptune and Uranus. They joined hands with each other in front of her. The pants that Uranus had worn were feminine and flattering, along with a button up shirt that showed just as much cleavage as the rest of the girls. Neptune on the other hand was dress in an aqua gown similar to the other Senshi. Together they pledged their vow.

"I, Princess Michiru, Sailor Neptune, Senshi of the Planet of Seas…"

"And I Princess, Haruka, Sailor Uranus, Senshi of the Planet of Wind…" They continued the rest together "Give you, Neo-Queen Serenity, our undying loyalty until the end." Michiru then joined hands with Jupiter as they started to glow as well.

Pluto came next dressed in dark green her hair fully down nothing special for her. She bowed before her queen and fell next to Uranus.

"I, Princess Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, Senshi of the Gates of Time and the Planet of Space and Time, give you my queen, my loyalty and my respect." With that she joined hands with Haruka and started to glow.

Last was Saturn. She walked slowly. She looked out of place but she smile gently when she reached her Queen.

"I, Princess Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Death and Rebirth, give you my Queen, my solemn vow of loyalty." She joined hands with both Venus and Pluto. The formed a circle around the queen.

"We as your loyal servants and your Senshi, give you our lives." They all chanted together. Then a tower of light formed around each Senshi. From this the lights started to mix above the queen forming an orb of mixing colors. The light filled the stadium with its brilliance; it could have lighted the world, if so desired. Many of the audience were covering their eyes. The light faded flowing slowly into the queen. She smiled at them, crying as she did every time by what they said and what their hearts said.

"All of you, you know that I love you more than anything else in the world. I will fight death to keep you by my side, and I will protect you with my life as you do for me. For without all of you my life would mean nothing."

The Starlights were amazed at the power radiating off of the Senshi. Once it was all finished the Senshi got up to take their seats, which had risen out of the lower level of the stage. Yaten could tell that Minako was getting tired, as was Mercury. Taiki smiled lovingly at her as she took her seat. There was a set of chairs each imprinted with a planets' sign. They each took their seats as the narrator droned on about the history and the power of the Senshi, but all of them just sat there and smiled. Then the narrator said something that stood out.

"Anyone willing for the Queen's hand must now stand and face the challenge." One man in the back stood up and yelled, "I will take the challenge."

00-00-00-00

This was the part that Serenity hated. Every year, some man had to try to steal her throne. She watched as the dark-haired man stood up and walked toward them.

"State your name," She ordered, gently remaining kind.

"Kyo."

"Proceed with the test."

Michiru stood gracefully and walked toward the man. "Kyo. The past is an important part of your life. My duty is to check your past and past lives to see if you are worthy to be by my queen's side." Her mirror appeared in her hand and the young man's eyes widened. She looked into the mirror. "You have nothing that you regret doing in this life and your past lives have been of high society and of grace. My test you pass, but be warned, you will not make it to my queen." She turned coldly on him and returned to her seat beside Haruka.

Mars was next. She walked over to him and looked at him. "I will test you Kyo. I want to know what evils lie in your heart." With that she touched he forehead. People in the crowd saw the man jerk and his closed eyes pop open. He looked to be pain and a scream ripped from the man. Mars simply walked through his soul. He had done the normal things that a man does, but he wasn't truly evil. She took away her hand and the man collapsed to his knees. "My test you pass Kyo, but you can not be the king." She turned and returned to her chair.

Mercury walked to him in slow and steady steps. "I will test you also Kyo. I want to know what you think and know of or lovely queen." She touches his arm gently and fell into his thoughts. "You know much about our Queen, but not enough to love her. My test you can not pass." She turned and walked away.

"What do you mean? I know everything to know about the queen."

"Right, but you do not know her heart." Ami took her seat. The announcer's voice started up again and asked for more volunteers. Seiya angry that someone had jumped up before him stood slowly. Yaten after talking with Minako he had a feeling that this would happen.

"I would like to try for the Queen's hand." The Senshi didn't really look that shocked, excluding Haruka who looked very angry and directed a glare to the person now standing. He stepped forward to the first pedestal and waited for Michiru. She walked forward slowly and again her mirror appeared.

"You have lived many lives, Seiya. In all lives you are a soldier. You are proud with a pure heart. You have all the qualities I see needed in a King. My test you pass. Good luck, Seiya." Rei came forward next.

"Seiya, I will test you for evil. This may hurt." She touched his forehead and he felt his world being ripped apart. She was tearing apart and raping his soul, yet he refused to fall to his knees. The audience looked in awe as the man hardly moved and made a sound. They had heard of the test of Mars and couldn't believe what they saw. "You are a Senshi. You have no evil. My test you pass." She smiled a brilliant smile. _This is what Serenity needs to be happy._ Mercury looked at Seiya as she walked to him.

"I have always thought of you as a kind person, Seiya. You are one person who knew Usagi inside and out. Now we test your knowledge of Serenity." She touched his arm and unlike Mars's test he felt a warm glow. Her sprit was calming and just a little curious as she looked through his mind. When she lifted her hand she smiled. "Seiya, you know what the rest of us know. My test you pass. I would love to have you as a king." She said as she blushed and turned away. Setsuna walked forward to meet Seiya.

"Never has one passed Mercury's test. I am surprised in you Seiya-san. My test is the future. As you know I stand at the gates of time. Time is my friend and companion." She lifted her staff and cried to the heavens. "Pluto, source of my powers. Please grant me my wish." Seiya felt a pain wash through him, so intense he wavered on his legs and reached out for his balance. He opened his eyes to see Setsuna with her eyes closed. When her eyes opened she smiled a very small smile. "My guardian planet has allowed me to see a possible future with you as king. All things look well. My test you pass. Protect her." With that she returned to her seat. Makoto stood next she walked to Seiya and looked at him.

"I already know the answer to this question, but this is a test I must perform. Seiya, how far would you go to protect Serenity?"

"I would give my life." He told her without pause, knowing that in the past he had already done so.

"Prove it." With that a knife appeared in her hand and she aimed directly for the Queen, and threw the knife.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Seiya as he jumped in front of the knife. He closed his eyes as the knife was supposed to make contact, but nothing happened. He opened one eye than the other. "Huh?" Then thought back knowing that Mako-chan would never hurt Serenity.

"My test you pass Seiya. You would give your life for the queen." The crowd was in awe over what had just happened. They had never seen the test go this far. No one had ever made it. Haruka walked forward as Makoto walked back.

"I have been waiting for this a long time." She looked up with a smirk on her face. "You see, Seiya, my test is of physical strength." With that said, she let a punch go right for his head. He blocked and she did a roundhouse kick to his leg, which was also blocked. She continued her assault, but all Seiya did was block. "Fight back, Damn you!" If he fought back they would never get along. Whether he liked it or not this woman was very important to the woman he loved. Maybe words could get through when nothing else could.

"No, you are a Senshi like me, we shouldn't fight each other." Her assault stopped.

"Damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU! My test you pass." Seiya smiled at her, which made her even more angry. She tuned and walked away in an angry puff. Minako walked forward to greet Haruka. She gave the other girl a pat on the shoulder and whispered, "What ever is best for Serenity." Haruka nodded and continued back to her seat. Minako looked at Seiya. Seiya had never seen Minako so serious, it was almost scary.

"No one has ever made it this far. Right now I must ask this," she turned toward her Queen. "My queen, should this man pass my test will you take him as you King?" The crowd let out an audible shock at the question.

"Of course." Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Seiya, my test is that of love. As leader of the Senshi, I feel informed to tell you if I do not find you worthy you will not be king. Seiya, look in my eyes." He did as he was told; only this time he was not looking at Minako, the world around him had blurred to the point that hall he saw was blue. Then the world came sharply back into focus; she took his hands, and looked through his heart. "Who do you love?"

"I love Serenity."

"Serenity or Usagi?" Yaten looked shocked as the test went on. She was radiating with such power that he was amazed. She was glowing with an intensity that had some closing their eyes, but he stared as she showed her true form. She was beautiful. Seiya on the other hand, looked very confused.

"Both, they are one in the same. Serenity is Usagi, just as Serenity was always in Usagi, and all are my Odango."

"Oh, Seiya. You have answered correctly. Both in heart and in words, My test you pass." She bent down and kissed his hand. "I wish you luck." She took her seat and Seiya walked to Serenity.

"I love you Seiya, but I want you to know that Mamo-chan will always hold a place in my heart."

"I understand, there is always something about your first love, but do you accept me as the one who loves you now?"

"I would love for you to be my king and lover." They smiled at each other and he gave her a hug followed by a long kiss. "But there is still one more Senshi who must test you." She told him.

He turned slightly noticing that Hotaru was standing beside him smiling up at him.

"It's my turn, now. I am the Senshi of death and rebirth. When Mamoru, guardian of earth died, his powers were passed to me until another person worthy of his power came along. Kou Seiya, you have passed all the necessary test and proved your love for the Queen so I shall grant you his power. IF you live through this test all is well. However if you cannot take his power, you will die and the power will be returned to me" Her Glaive appeared in her hand. "The Planet of Saturn has given her approval of the king, so I princess of Saturn grant you, Kou Seiya, the powers of earth. You are now the king of Earth and you have the powers. Along with these powers comes the golden crystal." As she said the crystal materialized in his hands and then faded. For a moment he felt slight pain and the world around him turned white. For a moment he was in a different world, with a man that looked so much like him.

"_I didn't want to leave her." The apparition in front of him stated sadly. "She truly meant the world to me. It was no fault of hers that I died. I'm glad you made her see that." Seiya nodded as Mamoru explained. "Seiya, a part of her loved you back then, but I never worried. She loved me so much and I do still love her. But she doesn't deserve to be alone. I'm glad its you. I know you love her just as much as I do. Take care of her and tell her hello." _

"_I will and I will love her and take care of her." He vowed as the men shared a look of understanding. _

The world around him shifted back to the worried glances of the Senshi around him but as soon as his vision cleared all was fine. He focused on Sailor Saturn.

"The Crystal is now inside of you and will come to your call when needed. Do not abuse these powers. I gave them to you and I can also take them away. Congratulations."

"Thank you Hotaru." She leapt into his arms and gave him a hug. She pulled away then ran back to her 'parents' and Seiya walked back over to Serenity.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." She started to cry as they embraced each other and left the stage.

"Good, I love you, and Mamoru says hello." For a moment she looked shocked then smiled.

"Part of him was in the crystal, so he approves of you." She realized taking his hand.

"Say it Odango… I want to hear the words, now that you have nothing to be afraid of."

"I love you, Seiya." He swept her against him and kissed her, claiming her for eternity. Around him the Senshi smiled and the crowds cheered.

00-00-00-00

Yaten caught up with her as she was leaving the stage. "Minako!" He yelled catching her attention. She turned quickly and tripped in the long train of her dress.

"Yat…" She had started to say his name but as she started to fall it turned into a screech. Luckily he was close enough to grab her as she made her decent to meet the ground.

"Clumsy…" He muttered trying to help her get to her feet. But her train was tangled around her feet. Sighing and muttering, Yaten picked up the very embarrassed blond and carried her to the nearest seat. She blushed red at the ridiculous situation. Once seated Yaten kneeled before her straighten out her dress, then sat up beside her. "At least you didn't do that on stage." He grumbled.

"Hey! Its not easy walking around in a dress like this you know." She commented playing with her hair and not looking him in the eyes.

"How are you doing today?" He asked looking at her trying to catch her eyes. When she wouldn't look at him he grabbed her face gently making her look at him.

"I'm better." She remembered falling asleep with him on the bench then both of them waking as the morning sun had started coloring the sky. They had quickly said good-byes and then went to their own rooms.

"Damn you woman, when are you going to learn?" He asked harshly. He watched the shock register in her eyes.

"What?" She asked in a soft whisper.

"Think about this Minako." He said before laying his lips gently on hers and silencing any words that may have come. It was a gentle brushing of lips, a slight connection that caused her to gasp and her body to shiver. What was he trying to say? What did the gentleness he gave, the comfort he offered, and the fights he started; what did they mean? It was all hear in the secret of his kiss. He pulled away his green eyes bright with an emotion she wasn't sure that she was ready for.

"Yaten…

"Just think about it…" He said then he got up and walked away.

00-00-00-00

The next chapter will be the last chapter to this story… I never thought that reviewing and revising my stories would take so long, but thanks for those who have been patient with me. Thanks also to the people who have reviewed all my stories. I never thought that it could be so exciting to see reviews and see that people like to read my stories as much as I like to write them. I hope that this chapter is what some people where wanting.

Also for those that are curious, I am getting ready to revise the sequel to Romance and Dreams so you should all be seeing that one shortly along with another Sailor Moon story where unlike this one the Earth is destroyed.

As always let me know what you think of this chapter.

Cat


	5. Epilogue

Some Things Change

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon…again I wish that I could only be half as creative.

Authors Notes: Last chapter of this story and will probably be shorter than the other chapters. The next story I post will be the sequel to Romance and Dreams so anyone waiting on that one you should see it shortly. Anyway enjoy this last chapter.

00-00-00-00

Minako was supposed to think. Not a problem it seemed that's all she was doing was thinking. If she tried to do anything else…like sleep or eat, it didn't go too well. She had never been this nervous and worried before. And now she hadn't seen him in two days. Was Yaten avoiding her, had she the Senshi of Love, not realized that the man that she had been in love with since his idol times had actually fallen in love with her. Is that what he had been trying to tell her with that kiss? No doubt it had melted her soul and broke her heart. Did it mean that he cared? Duh, she had already answered the question, of course he cared. That was what he was trying to tell her, that he loved her, right? Of course she was right. He cared; there was no other reason that he would kiss her. Kisses were affectionate, the showed love, for her anyway…was it the same for him. Of course it was that was what she was supposed to figure out. Well she couldn't ask him because she couldn't find him. She nervously grabbed a strand of her long blond hair and twirled it around her finger; a bad habit that she thought that she had broken in high school.

She looked around for him again but no one was there. And this was the last place that she could look but he was no where to be found. And just when she figured everything out…

00-00-00-00

"I really don't understand why we had to come along." Yaten complained.

"I need help." Seiya explained already fielding this question from his friend more then once.

"You know her better then we do." Taiki pointed out.

"Like you don't want our input for Ami's ring." Seiya said defensively.

"I think that I can choose it myself." Taiki said utterly confidently.

"Well then Yaten would for Minako, then." Seiya still sure that someone else would want helpful input.

"No, if the woman ever figures anything out that we want the same thing, and I decide to get a ring for her… I will do it by myself." He told his friends.

"So it's just you." Taiki concluded.

"You guys are heartless." Seiya whined as the three of them looked for the jewelry store that Mars had referred them to.

"I don't know why you are going to go through with the whole romantic thing anyway…you already passed the 'test' no one will stop you." The light haired light told him.

"I know but I want to make all her dreams come true." He said with a smile, "I want to make her the happiness woman on Earth. I want to see stars in her eyes, I want her to cry tears of joy and I want to have her yell yes and jump in to my arms. I want her to know that I love her forever." However moved his comrades were by his speech they just rolled their eyes and smiled. They had never seen their friend this happy and they were happy for him as well. Seiya laughed at their reactions as they walked in the door to the store. 'Moonbeams' was the title of the store and when they walked in the store for a moment they were blinded by the light reflected by the glass and stones on display.

"Oh my!" The jeweler exclaimed. "If it isn't the Queen's man." For a moment Seiya blushed before introducing himself.

"Kou Seiya…" He said extending his hand, "I hope that you can help me." He told the beautiful lady. She had green tinted hair and intelligent eyes,

"I'm sure I can, young man…did Sailor Mars send you?" She asked the question while walking through the shop and pulling out random trays of rings and gems.

"Yes." Taiki answered the question for his friend who had already started studying rings.

"Yes, her husband spent a fortune on her here…I designed the rings for her wedding, her mother's ring, and a necklace he gave her for their anniversary." She said making the Starlights pause realizing that they had yet to actually meet the men that Mars and Jupiter were married to. "Are you men looking too?" She asked looking to Yaten and Taiki who were gazing at amazing collection of jeweler.

"Only if I find something I like." Yaten stated softly gazing through the first tray. Then he gazed up when he heard Seiya catch his breath.

"This is it." He whispered picking up the ring. The others rushed over to peer over his shoulders with curious eyes.

"That one?" Yaten asked amazed.

"Yes…this one." Seiya confirmed.

"I do rather like it." Taiki commented nodding his head. The ring was small in his hand but the all knew that it would look perfect on her hand. The band was braided white gold and yellow gold. On the base of the ring was a five pointed star and setting in the star were five colored diamonds layered to hold a small diamond on top. Ironically the colored diamonds were the colors of her Senshi, plus a dark blue diamond that was very close to his color.

"I made that one yesterday." Another lady came from the back. Seiya looked at her and he smiled.

"Did you know that I was coming?" He asked the question on a laugh.

"Of course…" Another lady came from the back holding another tray of necklaces and charms.

"You see we know the Senshi, very well."

"Yes." The first one chimed in, "If it wasn't for them we would have been doomed to be evil forever." She told them a little dramatically.

"You can't believe how happy we are to see at least two of them happy." The one with white hair and blue eyes glared at Yaten, while playing with her braided hair. He simply shrugged his shoulders and looked at the tray that she had brought out. Something there had caught his eye.

"How do you know the Senshi?" Taiki asked curious, he had never met these three ladies before. Another girl came in the doors enthusiastically calling out for her sisters. When she noticed that they had company she smiled brightly.

"Hello, you're the Queen's man." She said unknowing using the same words as her sister and half the nation. The other half was already calling him king.

"Yes," He said extending his hand, "Kou Seiya… and you are?" He asked looking at the fourth girl. She had dark purple and bright eyes that spoke of a love for life.

"My name is Catsy. I owe Sailor Moon… Queen Serenity my life as well as the life of my sisters." She said looking to each one of the girls that was standing around the shop. "We named our store after her. It was the least that we could do." The other girls nodded agreeing with the youngest sister.

"They really don't get out as much as they should." Birdie laughed, "I haven't played chess against Ami-chan in the longest time."

"They have blessed many people." Taiki agreed realizing that these four sisters had known the Senshi at a different time in their lives.

"And to think at one time we were fighting to control Crystal Tokyo." The girl with brown hair and warm eyes commented with a nod. "Now I think if we had won the world would be dead by now."

"That's all in the past, and I never did introduce myself. I'm Prisma, that's Birdie, Avery, and that is Catsy." She said introducing her family.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." Seiya said gently handing the ring over to Prisma who was closest to him.

"I'll box it for you." She smiled then disappeared.

"There's something in here that I designed for Ami-chan." Birdie said looking over to Taiki. "I see that you are very intelligent. She belongs with you."

"How did you know it was me?" Taiki asked, confused by her insight.

"She was once my enemy, I knew her better then anyone. And she knew me; she saw through the lie and helped me see them. I'm glad that she finally found someone to make her happy. Before the world froze we were very good friends, but in the last few years they seemed to lock themselves in the palace and forget that the world has good things in it too." She talked as he examined the collection and smiled when he did find the ring she had designed with her friend in mind. The ring was very simple, like Ami with a smooth gold band leading to a heart detailed with purple amethysts and blue sapphires surrounding a slightly lifted diamond. "She described you to me once. She loved your eyes." She said watching him pick up the small ring; the amethysts matched the color of his eyes perfectly. She held out her hand when he smiled. He looked to Seiya and smiled when he blinked.

"You know that idea of making Usagi-chan's dreams come true… I think it sounds like a good idea." He placed the ring in her hand and continued to smile as Seiya laughed at him.

"I knew it. But what about him?" Seiya said pointing to the third and most stubborn light.

"I'm sure there is something in here for Minako-chan, too." Taiki said confidently.

"You're right." Avery said, "There is something for all of them…they were kind of our inspiration when we started this shop."

"Yeah," Catsy butted in earning a glare from her older sister, "We have a make up business down the street as well. We sell beauty!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Avery agreed shaking her head at her sisters over exuberance. "Speaking of which aren't you supposed to be over there manning it?" She said walking around the counter to push her sister out the door.

"Yeah…send Birdie when she is done here."

"Will do." Avery assured her energetic sister as she ran back to the other store. She then walked over to Yaten to see him indeed studying the charm that she had made with Venus in mind. "You found it." She noticed surprised, "Do you want it?" She asked. Yaten nodded.

"And a chain for it… I think I'll give her the necklace and see what she does then." He thought out loud, and then looked over to his brothers. "I think we've been swindled." He said speaking of Mars' referral.

"Who cares? She was right." Seiya told him placing a hand on each one of their shoulders.

"Who would believe that the destruction of our planet would lead us to such joy?" Taiki noted. The others solemnly agreed.

00-00-00-00

She was walking on air. Haruka wasn't the happiest person, but seeing her queen this happy made her smile. She was smiling now watching as the girl skipped down the hall beside her. She was walking Michiru and herself around the palace showing them the slight changes that had been made. Nothing drastic but it did show the queens love of her people. Not only had she created more funds for the people, but the road infrastructure was better, and the standards on food were stricter. Mercury had had huge advancements in medicine and the Queen was finding a way to disburse them to those who needed them most instead of those who were inherently wealthy. Both Michiru and Haruka smiled at not only the work the Queen had done but the smile on her face and the skip in her step. When it got to mid afternoon she looked at them with a pout. For a moment Haruka thought she was 18 again.

"Never change from this moment neko-chan." Serenity looked at her surprised but knew what it meant when she started to talk like that.

"Can't you stay longer?" She pleaded. "There are wings here in your name…can't you stay and claim them. There no need for you to go back to the outer rim. Stay here; be with me and the other Senshi." For a moment she pleaded, while she loved her friends these two always held a special place in her heart. They would fight to such lengths for her, and not only that but they had forced her to find strength in her that she had never known that she possessed.

"Serenity, you know that we must go. That is our duty as outer Senshi." Michiru said placing a hand on her Queen's face and wiped a tear away. "We will be back soon; we must be at your wedding." With those words her spirits lifted and she gifted them both with a bright smile.

"Yes… that will be soon."

"Too soon." Haruka mumbled before receiving an elbow in her stomach from her lover. But then she smiled and kissed her Queen's cheek. "I wish you happiness." And she was glad that her comment allowed her Queen to smile again. Then they reached up to the skies and disappeared in rays of light.

"Stay safe! I love you!" She yelled as they disappeared and she could swear that she heard echoes of their laughter.

00-00-00-00

"We have a date?" Ami asked as Taiki stood out side of her door dressed formally, his ling mahogany hair pulled back allowing a few tendrils to fall into his lavender eyes. She reached up with a smile and tucked some of the shorter hair behind his ears.

"Surprised?" He questioned with a nod hoping that her confusion was a good thing. He watched as she blushed and twisted her fingers together before placing them behind her back.

"I've never been on a date…and I'm not dressed nice." She told him, her blue eyes going from confused to suspicious.

"That's okay, and you look stunning." She blushed more at his bold statement. She was dressed in shorts and a short sleeved short.

"Let me change?" She asked letting him all the way in and closed the door. She leaned against the door watching him come in surprised at how luck she truly was. He was hers. A bright smiled crossed her features as she stared at him. When he turned around to look at her he was surprised at her smile.

"I hope I'm the cause of that." He referred to her smile. She took a step forward, hesitated slightly before rushing over to him, jumping to put her arms around his neck. He grabbed her to keep them in balance and smiled as she spoke.

"I am so lucky." She told him burrowing he head into the crook of his neck and kissing his neck slightly. He let her down and kissed her lightly before pushing her towards her closet.

"Get changed… We have a date." She continued to smile as she walked away grabbing a blue dress out of her closet and slipping it on quickly, then running a brush through her hair and quickly refreshing her make up.

Within 5 minutes she returned and looked so good it took his breath away. "Shall we go?" He asked extending his arm she latched on and the walked through the palace and out the gates. He paused a moment when she stopped.

"It's been so long since I left the palace." She said. "Especially at night. It's amazing." She said referring to the tall structures of metal mixed with the green of the sporadic parks and forest areas, and then there was the randomly formed crystal. All of it glowed in the light of the moon.

"I know. I want to see you like this everyday." He concluded. She giggled at the comment.

"Like what?" She questioned curiosity along with pleasure in her bright blue eyes.

"Happy." A hand cupped her cheek while the other hand pulled out the ring that he had bought on a whim earlier in the day. He held it in front of her eyes and watched as they went wide as saucers.

"Taiki?" Her voice was a whisper, hope, confusion, love, it was all there in her eyes and even more, it was reflected back at her in his gaze.

"I'm told that there is a custom on Earth that a ring." He said indicating the one in his hand, "Put on the ring finger of the left hand symbolizes that we are together forever." She nodded speechless; she watched as Taiki took her left hand and slid it onto her ring finger. "And a ceremony of some type? Would you like to spend forever with me?" Again she nodded, looking at the ring sparkling on her finger. She never knew that she could feel anymore love for this man, but within minutes it had doubled. Tears filled her eyes and her vision blurred.

When she stayed silent he worried slightly, until she looked up at him and with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face she screamed, "Yes!" Before catapulting herself at him. He picked her up and swung her in a circle and she screamed to the world.

"Yes, yes, yes." And when strangers looked at them she looked at them and smiled explaining simply to them. "I'm in love with this man." They laughed and smiled at her but all that she cared about was she was happy. And that Taiki was happy.

00-00-00-00

She paced up and down the extravagant Venus Hall pacing back and forth. Debating, stopping, raising a hand to knock, and then turning to walked away. Finally she stopped once again to knock, and then dropped her hand to walk away again, but before she could walk away the door was pulled open and she was pulled in. She leaned against the door and looked at the slightly perturbed white haired light that had pulled her in.

"I never thought that confidence wasn't a problem with you, Minako." He said casually belaying the anger that she could read in his tense body movements and flashing eyes.

"Not until I met you." She mumbled at him. Her blue eyes glared at him more then just a little angry. "You know ever since you got here, you and your friends have turned this place upside down. Then you come into my life, start working with me, and making me question everything I know. I thought that I would be alone forever. I thought that you and I could be friends." She started to pace as she ranted letting out her anger. Cat green eyes followed her every movement watching humorously as she vented out all her thoughts and anger. "I don't know if you know this, but I have loved you a long time. I don't die for just anyone you know. And we have all died more then once. But I died for you because I loved you. But when you left I had to move on, we all did. Then you come back, out of no where." She ranted pointing a finger in his direction as though the fact that his planet had been destroyed had been his fault. "You took over. I have never been more confused then I was when you walked back in my life. Then you kiss me and disappear. You disappeared!" She accused. "And all I did was think." She finished and looked at him. Her breathe was heaving as she continued to glare at him.

"Well?" He asked laughing, "Did you get anything figured out?"

"Don't laugh at me! Do you know what you put me through the past two days?" She asked him. Then he stopped laughing.

"Do you have any idea what seeing you like this has been like for me? The light that lit up my life when I was on earth the first time …it was gone. Everything I did slowly had it coming back, the singing, the bickering. Don't you understand how brightly you shine? Don't you know how much I depended on that?" He approached her slowly seeing that finally his words were sinking in. He caged her in against the door that she had come to rest against. "What did my kiss tell you Minako?" He asked brushing a hand down her cheek and resting it on her neck joining the other hand there. He felt her pulse increase and in a way he felt powerful, he placed the necklace he had bought around her neck she still not realizing it was there.

"It told me you care, right?" She questioned raising insecure eyes to look at him.

"No it told you more then that." He continued stoking a finger up her neck causing her to jump.

"I love you, Yaten. Will you tell me that you love me too?" She asked finally finding the courage to say the words.

"I love you." He told her proud of her courage and glad that she had said it first, starting with her rant. She raised a hand to her chest in relief and she then looked down at her chest.

"Yaten?" She asked looking at the yellow gem engraved with a shooting star now hanging around her neck.

"Now you will think of me all the time…not just when I kiss you and walk away." She smiled at his words.

"You're really here forever, right?" She asked all fear and doubt leaving her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, couldn't let you fall apart again." She was about to argue but found again that his lips sealed her combative words inside. So she kissed him back knowing that this time she could hold on for forever.

00-00-00-00

He was nervous. Why in the world was he nervous? There was nothing for the dark hair light to really be afraid of. This was just for fun. All of this was simply to make her smile…to make her happy. He stood holding the only flowers he could find…ironically they were roses. Luckily they weren't red, but actually white with a red tip around the end.

For a moment he wondered why in the world he was going through this. Their wedding was already being planed…it would be in two months, after everyone from Kinmoku came and got settled. The world was invited because of course the Queen of the World had to invite the world to her wedding, right? For a handful of minutes he simply paced in front of her door. Back and forth he walked, gazing occasionally as the moon that was engraved in the door. He was confused. Today when he picked out the ring there was no question in his mind that it was perfect. That everything in his life was perfect and even more that with him in her life he was hoping that he could make her life perfect as well. In all honesty that was all that he had ever wanted to do ever since he saw her so long ago in the Tokyo Airport. He had been across galaxies, seen stars born, watched as suns collapsed…all amazing, but none were equal to that small girl.

And that small girl had then become his whole world…in a way she even surpassed the Princess. But then inside her there had been even more beauty, strength, and hope. She had truly saved her world, her friends, and his broken soul. Finally finding the courage he knocked on the door then held the roses in front of him, noticing that his hands were shaking.

She opened her door and stood before, there was surprise then her hands clasped before her she smiled. Her long blond hair swung around her as her pale gown made her truly look like these angels he had heard so much about. But she was smiling at him and her smiled could light the world, he realized her eyes alight with pleasure.

"What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously, her smile never faltering. She accepted the roses, smelling their sweet scent.

"I wanted to surprise you. Busy?"

"I'm never too busy for you."

"Then allow me to sweep you off your feet," He laughed as he picked her up and walked through her room. He walked to the balcony, and then with her in his arms jumped right over, landing in the gardens. The roses he gave her were dropped on the balcony in hurry to wrap her arms around his neck.

He stopped at the gates of the palace and set her down. "Let's walk." He told her taking her fingers and interlacing them with, "I have some things that I need to say. Then I have a question." She peered at him confused by his seriousness. But she nodded squeezing his hand and waited. They walked almost half a mile before he said anything. "You have built a wonderful kingdom. And so much has been resting on your shoulders. When we first started our way here we were sure that you were dead. All of you, we didn't know that you were still alive. I'm ashamed to say that in a way I killed you in my heart. Mourned you as though you were already dead. I found it easier to assume that you were not eternal, I had no idea you had such a grand future. Most Senshi eventually die in battle, and I tormented myself because I wasn't here to protect you. When we first landed on Earth we were all hopeless, you have touched so many lives, Odango…"He paused thinking of the women that he had met earlier today. "You finally figured out that I loved you then…right?" He asked looking at her unsure. He was surprised that already his words had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I know now what you meant when you left." She told him her voice hazy.

"Good." He stopped now; somehow he knew this place…this park… "Odango, Usagi, Serenity, whichever incarnation you take, I want you to know that I love you. That my heart is yours and even though half of this world already calls me king I still have to ask." Shaking he pulled out the small box that Prisma had chosen for him. He pulled the box open and showed her the ring inside. "Do you want to spend you eternity with me?" He asked.

Shocked was an understatement, she had never expected this…it was already assumed, but leave it Seiya to still ask. Her eyes finally let the tears slid and her small hands were pressed against her mouth. It was then that she realized the box was shaking slightly. Was he nervous? Did he think that she would turn him away now? When nothing stood in their way? She pulled the ring at the box… seeing how it represented both of them and all of her friends…this ring included everything that was important to her. She looked at him to see his eyes calm even though she knew that he was in turmoil inside. Looking for the words to explain she paused then placed her hands over his.

"I love you Seiya, and eternity is not nearly long enough for you and I." She told him all laughter and tears gone from her voice. He let go of the breath that he wasn't aware he was holding, and then he pulled the ring out of the box and vowed.

"However many eternities, it will be you and I." He told her smiling. Then he pulled her close and kissed her, just to seal the deal.

00-00-00-00

The End

Personally I don't like this ending as much as I would have liked but…this is how it turned out so I will just let it lie and move on to my next story. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading

Cat


End file.
